Of Bunnies and Burritos
by dark Natsuki
Summary: A game, two fanatics each in their own way geniuses, and the craziets plot there is... well yeah, of course it helps that the authors are insane.
1. Chapter 1

Hey there this is Natsuki- heh ok dark Natsuki cause it sounds intimidating, anyway I didn't not steal this from anyone, I am the co creator of it. Originally it was posted on Rika's page, however being the lazy person she is… j/k she is totally dedicated (just currently not to this project) and we talked and I took it over, I know long time to do that but well hey so not really relevant cause here it is. If she wants I will let her add any thing she wants to it, kinda like what happen to piro and largo from mega anyway here it is.

Oh yeah I made the first chapter longer by adding more to it, so that means that I have to come up with more for the second chapter, good thing I have a lot written around here somewhere,

DISCLAIMER- Neither Rika or myself have ever owned or most likely will never own Dragonlance… if we did it would be something like what happens in this story only scarier.

Of Bunnies and Burritos

Ch. 1 A Phone Call

"Come on, Natsuki. Pick up the stupid phone! NOW!" A voice screamed over the answering machine.

"Around the world I fly. Around the world I'll search for you. Never giving up til, I find you. My precious BURRITO!" Sings a girl, wispily walking through the doorway of her office. Heading towards the phone, she finally picks it up to answer the perturbed voice's call. "Hey Rika-san. Do you need something?"

"Of course I need something! Why else would I have called?" demanded Rika sounding more and more annoyed by the minute.

"Just to talk to me? Heh...heh" Natsuki-san innocently replied.

"...well, yeah...I guess." Rika says, suddenly losing her steam. Realizing this is not the reason of her call, Rika asks "Anyway, remember the project I've been working on? Its finished."

"Really! That awesome! YEAH! Now that you fixed the microwave we can get burritos! WOO HOO!" Natsuki starts to dance and is extremely happy. Noticing that the other end of the phone has gone dead she asks "Rika? You still there?"

"Yeah, Natsuki I'm still here. But..ah...the microwave...um..wasn't my finished project..um sorry."

The sudden and abrupt silence on the other end told Rika that Natsuki was definitely not okay, so she begain to brace herself for the water works.

"But..but..What do you mean? The microwave is fixed right?" At this point Natsuki was at the brink of tears. "You said . . . you . . . I WANT BURRITOS! WAAAAHHH". Now Natsuki burst into tears and a distressed Rika did everything she could think of to comfort her.

"It's okay Natsuki, I'll fix that next. It's okay."

"WAAH BURRITOS!"

"Maybe we can go out to Taco Bell and get some GRANDE burritos. Does that sound good?"

"I (hic) want (hic) bur..burr..burritos NOW! WAAAAHHHH"

Renown as she was for her patience, this was more then Rika could stand and with a sharp intake of breath she barked "SHUT UP NOW OR I'LL KICK YOUR BUTT!"

Instantly perking up at this Natsuki says "We're going to fight?" She is astoundingly eager for this "Ok! When and where! Anytime any place I'll beat you down! WooHoo! FIGHT, FIGHT,FIGHT!"

"You complete MORON! First of all that was an expression and second of all YOU WERE CRYING OVER BURRITOS!"

"Yeah well . . . then I remember that it was my turn to pick where we were going for dinner and it was okay!"

Unfazed, and quite use to, her friends mood swings, Rika continues with her reason for calling. "Hm...what if we went to Kyrnn for dinner?"

"What? Is Krynn a new restaurant? Where is it?". Undeniably she was a glutton.

"..." Amazed at how dense she could really be, Rika just shakes she head and awaits an awswer.

"OH MY GOSH! You finished that project! Yeah awesome! Okay we can go there but you have to buy me some Silvistine wine when we get there!" Once again she starts to dance.

"Ok, OK OKAY now . . . calm down . . . Oh g's why do I even try" Rika says, rolling her eyes. She was trying extremely hard to calm her friend but obviously she was still in La-La Land.

"La la la. Yipee! Hooray Hooray!

"Shut up Baka! Or I won't show you the project."

"Okay. I'm coming over."

"Good. Now, come fast. We have a lot of planning to do before to can go."

"All right! I'm on my way!" With that the conversation ended, and soon Natsuki starts her song again. "Not able to find you, not able to take the fight. I'll come get you soon, so please wait. My sweet Burritos!"

And so with her song ended Natsuki leaves the office...

Rika, on the other hand, did not have the time sing. (being as she's such a worry wart. "HEY I didn't mean it stop hitting me Rika!") There was to much to get ready for, to much to plan for. Then maybe she could sing… maybe if Natsuki got her drunk enough.

Putting down the phone she walks across the room and stands in front of _the_ game. It looked like the standard arcade game. About 6 feet tall, super shinny, covered with pictures of the heroic DragonLance characters doing all sorts of things, from Tas jumping Caramon to Raistlin trying to bring forth legions of the undead to get rid of the kinder once and for all. All in all quite a piece of work, her pride and joy. THIS was the project Rika had been working on… not the stupid microwave.

"We should probably just buy a new one anyway, those things are harder to fix than programming the VCR," which astoundingly enough Natsuki had done, Rika mumbled. "Where is that moron?"

Then, almost as if she planned it, Natsuki burst through the door; singing at the top of her lungs: "LA LA LA… My precious BURRITO!"

"Not again, seriously you're going to get us evicted singing that loud. Why don't you sing about something other than burritos? I mean come on… burritos?"

"But I like burritos, and so do you so….. Nope… well I might someday, but not now." She said smirking evilly. "Sooo can I see it? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!"

"Yes, but hold on. I have to make some last minute adjustments and then it will be ready." Actually she just had to plug it in but she didn't expect Natsuki to understand that, no matter how many VCR's she managed to program.

A few seconds later, everything was ready.

"Alright" says Rika, "first you have to pick your character. What you are, i.e. human, elf, kinder, dwarf ect… Then what alignment you are, white, black, or red. You can choose not to have an alignment if you don't want one."

"Black is cool! I want black! BLACK, BLACK, BLACK." Natsuki gleefully exclaimed, whilst jumping up and down with anticipation.

"Okay, fine. However let me finish explaining how you start. After choosing your alignment, you decide if you want to be a mage, warrior, wanderer ect. Then, this is the best part- see that camera there" she said pointing to a shadowy depression at the top of the game console, "it will snap a picture of you, that you can alter to fit your personality, and PRESTO you're in the game. Cool neh?"

"Wow… Rika that is freaking awesome! I wish I could do something like that." She said unusually subdued.

"Hey, HEY… HELLO! Who's the one who did the music, you also let me use you to get the characters to move in life like ways, by putting tons of wires on you, and accidentally shocking you… heh sorry about that… anyway half of this is yours too…. So it wouldn't be nearly as cool with out your help."

This cheered Natsuki immensely and she immediately gained her excitement back. "YAY! Now can we start the game please, I really wanna try it. Maybe I can make Tanis try a burrito!"

"Nahh, he'd eat it and then say how lonely he was without it." Both of them cracked up at the though. (Rika note- I like Tanis, don't get me wrong. But his whining just gets to you sometimes. It was funny to Natsuki and I that food could make him lonely though. Flame if you must, but remember you are doing so at your own risk! Natsuki here just loves a challenge.)

The two continued on to make their characters. When they were finished Rika as a white robed Elven mage, her dare brown hair in a long braid down her back. A beautifully carved tall staff held in one hand and an orb of glowing light in the other.

Natsuki, also was an elf, but she was a warrior elf

"Cool, awesome…SWEET like L337! Rika… we rock! This is sooo flippin' the best. Now how do we start her up."

"Ok Natsuki, all you have to do is hit the green button and then we are all set to play, oh yeah almost forgot put this headset on it enables you to see and hear everything as if we were actually there." They put on their headsets.

"This one Rika? Why not the shiny red one?" She asked

"Natsuki……" Rika growled out, "I Haven't finished that, it is a restart button, it would reboot the whole system, however if we were to be in the system it would not be good."

Laughing at her friend she put her hands up in the air as a sign of surrender, "alright green one's a go." They sat in the lounge chair like consules that were the game and Natsuki hit the button. When two things happened, the lights flickered as if a huge storm was raging outside and then everything went out all together. Rika and Natsuki were pulled into the game.

7h4nx j00 4ll (thank you all so much and sorry for the incontinent updating, I will be prudent from now till I come back down to earth)

Ja neh- dark


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER- Neither Rika or myself have ever owned or most likely will never own Dragonlance… if we did it would be something like what happens in this story only scarier. Now I did forget to mention last time that whoever does read this it would be greatly appreciated if you would do the review thing, ya know I don't care but it does make me somewhat happy if you do reply to what I did. I actually enjoy reading those, even the mean ones… well lets get this goin'!

Of Bunnies and Burritos

Ch. 2 Into the Game

Rika woke up first and felt like she had been run over by a truck. "Ohh…. What happened?" There was a strange pain in the back of her head and she put her hand to it, to investigate. "Oh dang, I am going to have such a lump there, hmm I wonder where I am."

After getting over the initial grogginess from her fall, she began to survey her surroundings. Natsuki was laying sprawled on the ground beside her, mumbling incoherent things in her sleep, and they were both laying in a wide green meadow. The sun was up in full and the sky was clear, not a cloud in sight. Clearly a beautiful day, however she had other more important things in her mind at the moment. As she looked to her right about 50 yards away the meadow ended and the forest began. Unlike the graceful elegant forests she was used to it was dark and foreboding, she had no desire whatsoever to go in there; not like she was an outdoors kinda person, but still no one in their right mind would go in there. Looking any where else besides the creepy forest she noticed that there was a road on her left, 'A road, YES! Civilization here I come.' Upon further reflection she added as a mental note, 'Hmm where is here?' However that question would have to wait till she could ask someone, besides Natsuki who would most likely say something along the lines of "Who cares where we are, lets find ale!"

Seconds later Natsuki began to stir. "NOOOO NOT ASPARAGUS! Hey Rika, what happened I hurt, like every flippin' where, Rika are you trying to get me to the doctors again?"  
"Calm down, sheesh. You are fine. Knock it off! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Natsuki just looked at her as if she were insane, which hey she very well could be….you never know.

"Rika, where are we…. Wait never mind I doubt I want to know, lets find something to drink… ale sounds good."

"Hmm so you don't know where we are… let's take the road… it must go somewhere." She said subdued, accepting what life had thrown her into, kinda of like when she met Natsuki…. Heh.

"ZOUNDS! A dark and foreboding forest! Rika lets go there! I bet we could kill something good to eat."

"NOW WAY! You couldn't get me to go in there for the world… ok well maybe the world, but seeing as you cant offer that then no… we aren't going in there." Rika said, "besides I hate the dark."

"Fine we will follow the 'road' cause it has to go somewhere… right, like an ambush, come one then lets go get ambushed." Natsuki started walking in a random direction on the road, looking longingly at the forest behind her, "hey would you do it for, Scotland?" she questioned and Rika shook her head and just kept going.

"I am hungry, waiting to be ambushed and walking away from the one interesting thing so far in where ever we are… and I have no burritos…." Natsuki complained mumbling idly.

"We will eat soon I hope… hey uh Natsuki what are you wearing?" Natsuki looks at Rika and then looks down, expecting to find her normal ki pants, and loose tank top, both of darker colors and instead finds herself wearing a leather skirt that was just barely above her knees, a tight leather bodice over a loose fitting pirate style shirt, with riding boots and a knife strap along her upper right thigh and a sword belt with a sword in it fastened to her back.

"Why in the 7 freaking hells am I wearing a skirt!" Natsuki screamed, "That's it… now I am all kinds of &$#&! For that this worlds new name is Derf. YOU HEAR ME DERF YOU ARE SOOOOO FREAKING DOOMED!"

"Well you know besides the… heh skirt it is a pretty cool outfit, however I like mine better, I think that robes are the flippin' best. Kinda like what you would see in Dragonlance cosplays." Natsuki turned from her shouting and looked at Rika.  
"YOU!" She spat out, "YOU DID THIS TO ME!" She drew her sword and started to run at Rika who barely had time to start running away.

"NATSUKI WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! What do you mean I did this to you!"

"It is your game we're in! Your fault I am wearing a skirt…. YOU ARE DOOMED! L337 l)347l-l /V\01)3(elite death mode)" She lunged at Rika

"You know miss I think that you look quite stunning in that skirt. It shows off your lovely figure."

'Crap now he's done it, I remember the last guy who said something like that to her. Hmm I wonder if they were able to find his fingers?' "Natsuki… whatever you do please don't kill him."

Natsuki growled, "No promises, that I may not keep." 5 minutes later and the man lay on the ground twitching. "You're welcome, he isn't worth killing, too lame. Besides, if we killed him then we wouldn't know where the closest place to get some ale is."

"Alright then, lets see if you turned him into a quivering ball of mush yet." Rika joked, 'although she did turn what's his name into something like that once, never wanna see that again.' "Uh excuse me sir, you are alive so say something."  
"Greetings fellow Mage, Lady Warrior. Heh miss Mage your friend seems to be quite spirited." He said, as if he had not just been beaten to a pulp. "Greetings to Solace."

Struck speechless for the moment Rika and Natsuki only stared, open mouthed, at the strange man before them. He dressed in the typical attire of a Kyrnnish mage. Plain looking pouches adorned his beautifully tooled leather belt which he wore around his waist and it added some color to the otherwise white clad man. He had kind average looking features with light eyes that sparkled with intelligence.

"Solace? Hmm wow Natsuki you were right… were in the game." Rika whispered to her friend, "Er… hello I am Rika and this is Natsuki."

"Who the devil are you?" Natsuki interrupted quite brazenly seeing as this was the man… mage… whatever that she had beaten up just a few minutes before. "Wait better question, where the devil can we get ale… and WINE?"

"Ah the lady knows what she wants. Follow me I will lead you to the inn, that has the best wine and ale around. Oh yes and I am Derek." Natsuki nodded for him to lead the way. "So miss Rika, you are a Qualinesti elf am I correct?" When she nodded he continued, "Then why do you travel with a Kagenesti elf, she is not your servant, or else she would not have tried to attack you."

"Listen buddy I am nobody's servant, I live my own life my way." Rika just looked at her.

"I don't think I would want a servant like her, way too headstrong." Rika decided to make up a story on how they met. "A few years after I left Qualinesti, I think it would be fifty of your human years, I…" Natsuki interrupted her. "She, wandered into forbidden territory, I found her; curious as to why a different elf would be wondering there I watched her, one of our children ran through and hurt themselves. I waited to see her reaction, she bent down and healed the little girl." Soon others came from our tribe, and took her prisoner. I demanded that she be let free, because she helped one of our own. They didn't agree saying that she would capture us the first chance she got if she was allowed to go free. I took it to the council, they said that she could go, I went with her." Rika observed her, with a strange look one that read, 'where the hell did that load of bull come from?'

"Aha here we are," the two girls just looked up to see, the stunning vallen wood trees. "Breath taking aren't they?" He comments, as he studies their expressions, Rika wholeheartedly agreed with him eyes glistening with tears from the sheer beauty of it, Natsuki just looked at them her light eyes hiding any feeling of wonderment that she may have had, which I can assure you she didn't have much, even though she was a Kagenesti elf she had more than her fair share of trees for the time being, and desperately needed to either get some ale, wine or possibly both to make her forget that she was wearing a (ugh) skirt.

"Uh… heh, Natsuki how are you going to get up these trees? You are in a skirt." Rika said pointing out the obvious, trying to see if her friend would forget that there are stairs.

"Rika, you better thank your lucky stars that I don't have a mages power cause I would blow you from here to the abyss and back, besides they have stairs…" She mumbled something more about how the wine better be damn good for her to be climbing up stairs in a skirt to get it.

Sorry for the long wait... well I AM! yeah I bet no one is reading this... well oh well I happen to like writing it... laters to whomever read this far


End file.
